1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to radio-frequency (RF) amplifiers, and more particularly, to bias circuits with selectable bandwidth.
2. Description of the Related Art
In some radio-frequency (RF) applications, wireless devices such as smart phones are configured to operate in multiple modes. Accordingly, multi-mode power amplifiers (PAs) for such wireless devices typically need to support a wide variety of frequency bands and/or signal modulation formats.